rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019)
For other editions of the car, see: PORSCHE 911 RSR .}} .}} .}} Availability The PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019) is available in one series: * 2019 Season (Endurance GT Racing) Motorsports series in the Endurance GT Racing group This vehicle was added in the released in June 2019 and is unlocked as soon as 2019 Season is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for 680 without showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for 476 as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking 2019 Season. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * Race Day: Le Mans 2019 available in the released in June 2019. For the project page containing all events for this car see: RR3 Wiki:Events PORSCHE Liveries Each additional livery can be purchased for 19 . *No. 91 Porsche GT Team (2019 6 Hours of Silverstone and Spa-Francorchamps) driven by Gianmaria Bruni (Italy) and Richard Lietz (Austria). *No. 92 Porsche GT Team (2019 6 Hours of Silverstone and Spa-Francorchamps) driven by Michael Christensen (Denmark) and Kévin Estre (France). *No. 911 Porsche GT Team (2019 Rolex 24 at Daytona) Brumos livery (white windscreen strip and wing with blue side skirts) driven by Patrick Pilet (France), Nick Tandy (United Kingdom) and Frédéric Makowiecki (France) *No. 912 Porsche GT Team (2019 Rolex 24 at Daytona) Brumos livery (black windscreen strip and wing with red side skirts) driven by Earl Bamber (New Zealand), Mathieu Jaminet (France) and Laurens Vanthoor (Belgium). *No. 91 Porsche GT Team (2018 24 Hours of Le Mans) 70 Years of Porsche "Rothmans" livery driven by Gianmaria Bruni (Italy), Richard Lietz (Austria) and Frédéric Makowiecki (France). *No. 92 Porsche GT Team (2018 24 Hours of Le Mans) 70 Years of Porsche "Pink Pig" livery driven by Michael Christensen (Denmark), Kévin Estre (France) and Laurens Vanthoor (Belgium). Characteristics Upgrades (28) Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages will need editing: ## Cars (Base Stats) - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) - Add an empty (placeholder) entry for the car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. Add the details if/when known. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Add an empty (placeholder) entry for the car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. Add the details if/when known. ## RR3 Wiki:Car Costs - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen.The data for this page is automatically generated. ## Template:T/upgrades - Add link to car upgrade project page. ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select > purchase car screen. ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release - Add FM, EA and iTunes release notes) Category:PORSCHE